Luck In Small Forms
by booklover1598
Summary: JoJo and Dick are having a baby! Only weeks after the Joker incident. Will the baby survive the term? What are Wally and Artemis hiding? Too many questions and not enough answers! Please read and review! Sequel to The Unlucky One!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stared at the little piece of plastic in my hand. I placed a hand against my stomach. I was pregnant. I was carrying a child. Dick Grayson's child. But, it's impossible, we were so careful! I knawed my lip, what if he or she doesn't survive, what if the Joker managed to kill my baby? I sank down to the floor and pulled my knees up too my chest. I don't know if I could go through losing a child.

Knocking on the bathroom door came to my attention. I unlocked the door and Megan and Artemis filed in. One look at the little pink line they kneeled beside me and hugged me silently. I started to cry. I was only nineteen. I wasn't ready for this! I never even knew my mother! My sister didn't count because she was hardly ever there. I only had a father figure, and wasn't the best parent in the world to learn from.

"JoJo?" I looked up to find Nightwing staring at me, his eyes were wide behind the mask. Megan and Artemis left us alone.

"I'm scared, Dick!" I whispered once I knew my best friends were gone.

"Sh, it'll be alright, we'll get through this." he said as he took off the mask and pulled me close to him.

"But, what if it doesn't live? What if the Joker killed it, what if-" Dick silenced me with a kiss.

"The baby will live, it has you for a mother, and me for a father. Hell knows we don't die easily." Dick reassured me.

"What if the baby hates me?" I asked him, my voice cracking. He smiled.

"He won't hate you, he'll adore you." Dick kissed me gently and slowly.

"Did Batman know?" I asked as I laid my head against his chest.

"I think he knew before the baby knew it was there." Dick sighed.

"Richard, Josephine." we looked up to see none other than the Dark Knight himself. His cowl was down, revealing Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce." Dick said cautiously. Bruce sat down on the floor beside us.

"You're going to need someone to help you, so I suggest you both stay with me for the time being." his offer shocked me. He wasn't angry? He wasn't yelling?

"What?" I asked staring at him through watery eyes. He smiled at me kindly.

"Don't worry, having the baby will be punishment enough for the two of you. But, I'm not going to leave you two alone with an innocent child." I blushed cherry red. Bruce Wayne was kidding around? I think seeing pigs fly would be the most normal thing I see or hear today.

"So you are angry?" I asked.

"No, more along the lines of self-disappointment. I should have known Dick would end up in this spot. I guess I didn't do so well teaching him to wait until he's married." Bruce chuckled.

"I'm sitting right here, you know, Dad." Dick grumbled.

"I know, Dick, I know." I snickered at Bruce's apathetic statement. Maybe this won't be so bad. Luck does come in small forms.

**There it is! My beggining to a master piece! I'm so proud! Oh! I promised myself I w-wwouldn't cccrrrrrrrryyyyyy! SOB! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This is our room." Dick said as he tauntingly opened the door slowly, revealing a beautiful room. The massive, king sized bed had red and black sheets and pillows with a black veil attached to the four posts. There was a huge closet I could see on the other side of the large room, a six drawer dresser with a sixty inch flat screen hanging on the wall above it. Then something caught my eye on the other side of the large bed. I wandered over to find a crib set up with red sheets and a little black blanket. I turned to Dick who was watching me, gauging my reaction.

"It's perfect." I said as I ran a hand over the smooth, dark grain of the crib. I placed a hand on my abdomen absent-mindedly. Dick's arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me flush against his chest. I smiled, "We're going to have a family, Dick." I turned to face him. He smiled down at me with bright blue eyes. I leaned up and he met me half way. When we pulled away I laid my head against his chest. We stood there for a while until someone cleared their throat. We looked up to find Alfred, Bruce's butler, standing in the doorway with a tray of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Hey, Alfie." Dick greeted, grinning widely at the cookies.

"Hello, Mr. Pennyworth." I greeted, smiling politely at the older, English gentleman.

"Please, Miss Josephine, call me Alfred." I smiled.

"Only if you call me JoJo, Mr. Pennyworth." I countered grinning. I watched as Alfred's lips quirked into a smile.

"Deal, Miss JoJo." Alfred nodded, "Cookies? I used hypoallergenic chocolate." we both took a cookie, well, Dick managed to get six before Alfred left. Dick was right, Alfred's cookies were delicious.

"Come on, why don't you meet the rest of the bat clan." Dick said, grinning I might add.

"Okay, but if there are more of you, I'm leaving for Russia. I can only take oh so much from just one Dick Grayson." I told him as I took his hand. He laughed heartily as he led me down the stairs.

"I'll follow you there and back, babe." Dick said as he kissed me cheek before leading me to the grandfather clock. I looked at it, then at Dick, who was grinning like he had discovered the last dodo bird.

"It's a lovely clock, Dick, what's its name?" I asked hesitantly sarcastically. He chuckled and pressed a button and the clock moved aside revealing a dark, well-kept corridor.

"Follow me, love, I want you to meet the bat clan." he said cheerily. I scowled and let him pull me along down the stairs and across the thin bridge. I grinned as I caught sight of bats hanging from the ceiling.

"Cute, only the Batman would have actual bats in his bat cave." I smirked as my voice spooked a couple and one pooped on Dick's shoulder. He shot me glare, "I love you."

"I love you, too." he dead-panned.

"Come on, I thought you wanted to show me the rest of this 'batclan.'" I grinned as he sighed and continued until we entered the main cave. It was filled with the highest and most advanced technology, from Wayne Industries, obviously. Batman was nowhere to be seen, in fact, the cave was empty except for us and the bats.

"We're not there yet." Dick snapped before I could voice my observation. I pursed my lips and continued on with the man that's lucky to be the father of my child, "Sorry."

"Don't say another word Richard, you're in deep shit, now." I told him in a very dangerous tone. He shut his mouth quickly. He led me down several tunnels before I heard the sounds of people...grunting, panting... they were fighting, taunting each other. It was a training session. Dick opened the door and I caught sight of none other than Robin and Batgirl sparing each other in uniform. Batman and Alfred were standing to the side watching with a little boy, maybe eight or nine years old.

He looked like a minnie version of Bruce.

We found ourselves beside Bruce, Alfred, and minnie-Bruce. We watched as Robin and Batgirl battle it out. In the end Robin came out on top. He grinned and helped Batgirl up. They came over to us with grins on their faces, though, Batgirl's smile faltered when she saw me.

"Dick! JoJo! How's everything going?" Tim asked as he came up and scooped a bottle of water and chugged it gone.

"Well, I-" Dick started.

"Eh, did I say you could talk, Grayson?" I asked coldly. He shut his mouth once more. Tim and the little boy grinned.

"Dick...you are sooo whipped!" the little boy cackled.

"You will be, too, Brucie boy." I growled at him. Man, it rocks when you're pregnant, everyone listens to you. The boy grumbled and crossed his arms. I watched out of the corner of my eye I watched as the rest of the people in the people in the room smirk slightly.

"So, what did Richard do this time?" Bruce asked, grinning like he already knew, probably did.

"He snapped at me." I answered, "In the future, Mr. Wayne, don't ever snap at the woman that's carrying your child. It won't end well for you."

"Noted, JoJo. I think you came here for a reason. This is Tim Drake, my second adopted son and the second Robin, this is Barbara Gordan also known to you as Batgirl, and this is my son Damian Wayne."

"It's obvious, sad though, there are now two Bruce Wayne's in Gotham. Pity." I sighed over dramatically. Dick raised his hand. I nodded my head.

"Can I be forgiven? I'm really sorry, JJ...please?" he asked, pulling his puppy-dog eyes on me. I cocked a brow and looked him straight in the eye. If he thinks he's the only one that has cute guns, then he's in for it. I shifted my features until I had a slight pout and big, watery green eyes. Dick was not immune like I was to him.

"Oh, damn, you're good." he muttered.

"Mhmm, and don't forget it, Dick...and you're forgiven." I said as I turned to the batclan.

"So..."

"So..."

"Cookies anyone?" Alfred asked as he began to leave.

"Yes, please!" we all declared, even Bruce Wayne.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After having another plate of cookies and a glass of milk I felt the urge to puke. Here's the annoying part about morning sickness. It doesn't always happen in the morning! For me, it's when I eat.

Dick held back my hair as I vomited into the toilet.

"I hope this doesn't last long." I moaned as Dick pressed a cold rag to my forehead. I rinsed my mouth out with warm water before I returned to Dick and I's bedroom. I flopped down on the bed in exhaustion. Dick sat down beside me and ran his hand over my back soothingly.

"It'll get better soon, babe, don't worry." Dick said softly as he laid down beside me. I smiled.

"Twelve more weeks until the ultrasound...do you think the baby's a girl or a boy?" I asked as I pressed against his chest.

"Boy, no doubt." I rolled my eyes, of course he would want a boy.

"What if she's a girl, hmm?" I asked. Dick grinned widely.

"But he won't be a girl, Jo."

"Well, we should at least be prepared for a girl, Dick." I countered, "I like Jaiye and Carmen."

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of Jayson and Cameron." Dick said, smirking slightly.

"You wish, it's obvious we're going to have a girl." I said as I sat up and looked at the clock. It was already ten thirty at night. I changed into one of Dick's stranded shirts and clambered under the covers. Dick pulled me against his body and reached over me to turn the lamp off. In the darkness I listened to Dick's heart beat as it slowed down and his breathing deepened. I smiled. I closed my eyes and embraced sleep.

* * *

I groaned as sunlight streamed through the open curtains. I rolled onto my back and flopped my arm out in search of Dick's warm body. He was gone, a hint of warmth remained in the small indention on his side of the bed. I huffed and sat up. My eyes scanned the room until my ears picked up on the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

I grunted and flopped backwards. The motion, however, had a very negative effect on my stomach. I bolted out of the bed and stumbled just in time to throw up, for the infinite and third time. I dry-heaved into the toilet as Dick shut the shower off and kneeled beside me in a towel, damn his sexiness.

"I hate you." I mumbled as I leaned against the toilet. Dick chuckled and kissed my temple.

"I love you, too, JJ." he replied as water dripped from his hair and face onto my shirt. My eyes raked down to his bare, wet chest. Mmm, yum.

"You look good in water, babe." I grinned trollishly. He smirked and winked at me.

"There's more of that where it came from, sexy." he replied jokingly. I chuckled, because I don't giggle. He helped me up and into the bedroom. I groaned.

"I'm never eating again during this pregnancy, am I?" I whined as I watched Dick change, he's my boyfriend, I have the right to see him naked. Dick shuffled through a dawar for a shirt, leaving his muscular torso free for viewing.

"I'm sure you'll be able to eat tonight at the cave, love, I just got a last-minute invitation from Megan, everyone's going to be there, even Kaldur." Dick grinned as he caught my stare. I cocked a brow.

"I can stare at what's mine as long as I want, babe. Sounds like fun, and why was it last-minute? I'm her best friend." I replied, frowning slightly as dick pulled on a dark blue shirt that said 'Sorry, taken.'

"It was a last-minute invitation for everyone, master, she just thought of this like ten minutes before you woke up. It's Megan, love, you should know this by now." Dick contradicted me as he lifted up my chin and kissed me deeply. I fisted my hand in his shirt and pulled him on the bed where he laid on top of me. I ran my fingers through his wet mop of hair as his tongue forced its way into my mouth, which I didn't mind, of course. I make out session was cut short though, by a little Demon.

"Well, I know you're already preggo in your eggo, JoJo, but, isn't it rude to have sex while there are other people in this household?" I glared at Damian from my position under Dick who was scowling at his little brother.

"Get out, Demon, we're busy here." I growled at the eight year old. He just smirked and took a picture.

"Wait until Dad sees this, Dickie-bird." Damian grinned devilishly. With that Dick and I pounced at the little troll. But he was already sliding down the railing screaming, "DAD! JoJo and Dick are trying to have sex!" I didn't bother with the spiral stairs and jumped off the top of the stairwell and rolled onto my feet in time to snatch the little twirp into my iron grip.

"Take it back twirp!" I growled as I lifted him up by his shirt. He just grinned evilly and I heard a soft beep.

"And send." he grinned at me. My eye twitched.

"Richard Grayson! Josephine Keeper!" I growled and dragged minnie-Bruce along for the ride down to hell. Dick and I entered, along with a screaming Damian, Bruce's office. He was glaring at the scene of his phone.

"It's not what it looks like." Dick started and I cocked a brow.

"Of course it looks like what it is, Dick, we were making out on a bed." I grumbled, keeping a firm grip on the twirp, "But, as long as we're going down, he goes dow with us." I smirked nodding to the demon, "Bruce, your son broke into our locked room and spied on us, I won't stay here if he does it again."

"I'll leave with her." Dick said as he caught on to my plan. Bruce was silent for a moment. His eye twitched slightly.

"Dick, JoJo... I'm not happy that you two are already in an intimate relationship, after six months of dating, and that you are already going to become parents. Please, just, refrain yourselves from intimacy in my house, have two young boys I'd rather not end up like me, I've already missed Dick, I don't need anymore teenage pregnancies."

"I'm going to be twenty in a week, Bruce, JoJo is nineteen, we're not really teenagers anymore." Dick cocked a brow at him. Bruce sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Just...just go and don't have sex while you're here at least. I don't want Alfred to die of a heart attack, or the boys getting ideas." he said in defeat, "Damian, don't break into any locked door, please."

After I had a little talk with Demon, Dick and I started to get ready for the get together at Mount Justice.

"How do I look?" I asked as I turned to Dick, I was wearing a light pink off the shoulder sweater with dark wash skinny jeans. My blonde hair was down and the bangs pinned back. I had on a pair of dark brown leather boots.

"Gorgeous." Dick said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly.

"Let's go, Tramp." I smiled as I pulled away.

**Soooo! What did you think! Sorry it took so long! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The seat belt clicked into place as I pulled it across my front as I sat in the passenger seat of Dick's black Cadillac. He had decided that driving a baby home from the hospital on a motorcycle would be bad. So now his Harley Davidson sits in Bruce's massive garage with a tarp over it. Dick backed out of the drive way and sped down the road for the zeta beam set up a couple of miles from Wayne Mannor. Once we made it to the abandoned part of downtown, Dick hid the car in a secret garage and we headed to the zeta beams.

"I can't wait to see everyone, it's been two weeks!" I exclaimed excitedly. Dick smiled at me before I entered the Zeta beam. But I stopped, "Will this harm the baby?" I asked fearfully.

"No, Cheshire used the zeta beams when she was pregnant with Lian, Roy's little girl." Dick reassured me and I nodded, happy with his answer. The electronic female voice announced my name shortly before announcing Nightwing, Dick was wearing sunglasses.

"JOJO!" I was tackled by an excited Martian I know as Megan.

"Meganski! I missed you, too, but, doll, my baby needs me to live." I choked out. Megan let go of me and blushed embarrassed. La'gaan came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's alright, Angel Fish, you're just happy to see your best friend is all." he told her softly. She smiled at him and nodded. I cocked a brow at Dick. His face said 'Later.' I was going to have to break those two up so Megan and Connor can get back together.

"Duh, Megan! Come on, the other's are in the kitchen." she said giddy with excitement. I smiled, same old Megan. The couple led us to the kitchen where I found old and newer members of the Young justice team. I caught sight of Kaldur sitting secluded from the rest.

"Kaldur!" I cried out as I tackled him in a hug. He chuckled lightly and hugged me back.

"It's good to see you, too, JoJo." he rumbled in his deep voice.

"Did you already forget about your twin, Jo?" I smirked and turned to my blonde twin. It was true, we were very close in facial features that we could indeed be sisters. But her nose, lips, and silver eyes threw it all off.

"Arty! Give me a hug!" we laughed and embraced each other.

"So, how's the baby?" she asked as I sat down at the counter.

"Oh, she's doing fine." I told her.

"He. He's doing fine." Dick cut in. I elbowed him.

"The baby's a girl, get over it." I growled under my breath. he shot me a glare and I didn't miss a beat. I grabbed a near-by fork and stabbed it into the back of his hand.

"Damn it!" he cursed, jerking his hand back, blood dribbling down his fingers. Artemis snickered and Wally seemed to pale a bit. He cast a fearful glance at Artemis before he began to naw on his lip. I shrugged off the strange reaction from Wally and turned to Dick who was cussing my hormones out.

"You asked for it." I told him. He growled and mumbled something under his breath. Connor grinned slightly at whatever Dick had said. I eyed the others and I swear Jaime and Garfield nearly peed their pants. I burst out into hysterical giggles. I laughed so hard that my sides hurt. I probably looked like some insane person rolling on the floor grinning, especially with my scar.

"Girl...I am so not getting pregnant if that's what's going to happen with me and my hormones." Bee said with raised brows. I sat up once more and took a deep breath.

"Bee, I'm telling you now... don't ever get pregnant." I told her dead serious. I watched as the many females' in the room eyes widened.

"Why?" Cassie asked, absorbed into knowing the horrors of pregnancy.

"Well, first, you go through months of morning sickness. Which apparently, doesn't always happen in the morning. Then you get all these aches and pains in your legs and back, you swell up like a balloon, and then the labour...I'll leave that to your imagination." I told her as Dick helped me up. His hand now bandaged. I pecked his lips and batted my eyelashes at him. He sighed.

"You're forgiven...for a price." I smirked and winked at him and he laughed. We began to laugh and talk, Kaldur and I's little show of friendship helped surrogate him back into the YJ team. We were cut short when Red and Arsenal were announced. Red Arrow typed in an authorization and in walked... Jade. I tensed when I saw her. I relaxed slightly when Red wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Were's my niece?" Artemis cried out in indignation. Roy sighed and shuffled through the pack on Jade's back before bringing forth a small baby girl. She gurgled happily at the sight of her father. She was maybe six or seven months old with bright red locks and sparkly blue eyes. She took after her father more than her mother, but the way she acted I was guessing she was going to be a wild child.

"This is Lian." Red said as I watched Arsenal make his way to the couch. He looked maybe...fourteen, fifteen at the most. But, I guess you don't age much when you're on ice. I felt bad for the kid, honestly. I smiled slightly when I watch Dick and Wally make there way, along with a hesitant-to-leave-his-daughter-alone-with-people-he-doesn't-care-for Roy, to the original Roy Harper. I followed them. I studied his robotic arm.

"Interesting choice of prosthetics, R-1, I'm guessing you know how to use it?" I asked as I sat across from Roy. He scowled at me. I smirked, "I'll take that as a not really."

"I know how to use it." he growled at me.

"So, what's it like having a big bro...I guess R-2 is younger than you, technically, but he looks and acts older." I mused. He shrugged.

"Strange, I guess. I don't really mind him, though. He's kind of cool once you get to know him." Arsenal mumbled with a shrug, not realising that Red Arrow was behind him.

"Thanks, you're not to bad when you aren't angry." I winked at R-1. He frowned at me slightly.

"So...you're Ro-Nightwing's baby-mama?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby... a screaming, pooping, vomiting child." I mused looking over at Nightwing. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Yes, but he'll be our screaming, pooping, vomiting child." he retorted. I elbowed him.

"She, she'll be our baby." I grumbled. He sighed and rubbed his side. R-1 cocked a brow at us in confused irritation.

"Family conflict." Dick explained with a shrug. Wally plopped down beside R-1 and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked up at me with fear. Actual terror. My eyes narrowed and zeroed in on his fumbling hands as he pulled out a ring box and flipped it open, "Woah, woah, woah! Why are you proposing to my girlfriend?"

"No! No! I just need...I-uh-umm?" he looked at me pleadingly as he showed me the large rock.

"Damn boy! When you going to pop the question to her?" I asked amusedly. He moaned.

"That's my problem! I don't know how to ask her, or even when." I chuckled.

"Maybe you should wait a year or so, you know, once you get used to being a daddy of course." I replied smugly. His eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-what?" he sputtered. I grinned.

"Arty's left the room twice, her breath smelled like mint afterwards. She's already at least nine, ten weeks along. We'll be parents together." I grinned. Then my face darkened, "But if you ever think of harming Arty, or her child in any shape or form...well let's just say you won't be considered a man after I'm done with you." Wally's face went pale white and he nodded. R-1 scowled.

"My clone, Nightwing, and Kid Flash are both fathers?" he asked in slight disgust, "Wow, what a shocker."

"Your clone is married to the mother of his child." Red growled at Arsenal. He shrugged.

"Same thing." he reasoned. I chuckled.

"I like you, man-child. I'll pay you to baby-sit some time, when you can prove to me that you can control your arm." I told him as I got up and ruffled his hair. He glared at me and growled. I smirked, "Can't do much, I beat Red and Nightwing in one round."

"What?" I looked up to see La'gaan staring at us, "You beat Nightwing? And Red Arrow? At the same time!?" he asked in pure shock.

"I didn't tell you about that, did I?" Megan giggled slightly.

"It was a marvel. The Black Cat is as fortified in combat as she is in thievery." Kaldur declared from his spot beside Connor. The younger members wanted to know more.

"Why don't I demonstrate my prowess. Nightwing, Red...ready for another ass-kicking?" I asked grinning widely at the two men who both groaned in irritation.

**Hehe! A nice, long, juicy chapter for you! Please review! OR no more story! DX! Just kidding! ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I dashed off, dragging Artemis and Megan with me, to my room so we could have some girl talk and I could suit up. I knew secretly that Arty was going to tell us that she was pregnant too, so, it was a sort of win-win. I shut my bedroom door and shuffled through my closet, pulling out me repaired uniform. I stripped down to my sports bra and spandex shorts in the bathroom - my scars were still ugly and I didn't want to worry Megan.

"So..." Artemis began. I snickered mischievously in the bathroom as I started to pulled up my zipper.

"Yes?" Megan asked innocently. My zipper stuck, one-third over my bossum. I cursed and kicked the door open.

"Guys, we have a situation...my suit doesn't fit me anymore." I told them.

"Bet Nightwing won't mind that one bit." Arty grinned. I shot her a glare.

"Batman has to have a spare, could you like...I don't know call him and ask him to bring one for a JoJo with a larger rack?" I asked. Artemis smiled and rolled her eyes as she exited to do as I asked. I sighed and sat down on my bed, the zipper sliding down a couple of inches. Now we would have to wait.

* * *

(With Dick)

"Man, even if she is pregnant, I don't want to fight her. That girl...I don't think I could ever beat her." Roy grumbled. I was about to retort when Artemis walked in and beckoned me. I frowned, was something wrong with JoJo? I followed her out into the hallway.

"JoJo needs another suit, she's started to...lactate and her breast are too big for the suit." she explained and I grinned, JoJo was lactating. Lactating means bigger breast. Nope, stay focused, Dick, JoJo needs another suit. Wait a minute! What am I thinking? My girlfriend is pregnant! She could probably kick my ass still. But hell no am I putting my son in danger.

"No. I'm not risking the baby." said, finality clear in the bite of my tone. She blanched and stared at me slack-jawed. Not many people could say 'no' to JoJo and get away with it.

"Fine then, let's see how JoJo will handle this." Artemis grumbled and stomped back to JoJo's room. It wasn't thirty seconds later when JoJo came into the living space followed by a confused Artemis and a relieved looking Megan.

"You're right, I shouldn't kick your wimpy butts, I could excite Carmen too much, don't want that." she shrugged and curled into my side. I sighed softly in relief. Cassie and La'gaan moaned and whined but one glare from me and they got the clue as to not push the subject.

"So...Arty, you wanted to say something earlier...mind sharing with us?" JoJo grinned trollishly. Artemis shot her a glare worthy of Batman.

"Well...maybe later, Wally and I have an...um...thing to go to." she said fidgeting slightly before dragging Wally to the Zeta beams.

"She's so pregnant." JoJo declared. Maybe, maybe not. I thought to myself. Artemis could be sick. Or dealing with a family crisis and needs some friends. There's the possibility that Jo's right about her being pregnant, though.

"Maybe..." I replied.

Shortly after three hours of hanging out and chatting with friends I took JoJo home because it was visible to see the energy drain from her as the conversations continued.

"Come on, love, let's get you home." I told her as I gently sat her in the passenger side. She mumbled something incoherent as she curled up like a small child and promptly fell asleep. I smiled. I loved her, and I loved our Cameron. I pulled into the garage and shut the car off. I carried JoJo bridal style into the house as the sun began to set. Alfred opened the bedroom door for me and closed it.

"Goodnight Master Dick."

"Night, Alfie." I called softly. I changed her into a night-dress that fell above mid-thigh and was black silk. She stirred slightly before curling up into a small ball. I smiled and changed into some sweats and wrapped a protective arm around her waist before falling asleep.

**AWW! So cute! Please review, I know it's short! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I yawned and looked over at Dick's sleeping form. For once since we've lived together I was the first to wake up. I slid out of his embrace and stripped down to my bra and panties as I made my way to the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror and reeled back in horror. I covered my mouth and stared at my reflection.

I admit, I broke down and began to sob. It was enough to wake Dick up and have him sprint into the bathroom, his sweats hanging an inch below his waist band of his boxers.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes wide and his hair mussed made him look slightly crazed. I turned to him with watery eyes.

"I'm fat!" I sniffled as tears ran down my face. His face was priceless, I would have laughed at him if I wasn't so distrait.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I'm going to be fat! Dick! Fat is another word for ugly." I was so upset.

"No! No, JoJo, you're beautiful! I swear on my life, love. You will be gorgeous throughout this whole term." Dick claimed as he kneeled down to my level. I sniffled.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled at me with bemusement and wiped away my tears.

"Yes, really. You're perfect, even if you do get a nice, round belly with a precious little baby in it." he said poking my belly button. I laughed at the ticklish sensation. He grinned.

"Thanks, Dick. I needed that." I smiled and hugged him. He chuckled and kissed the crook of my neck.

"You know...you're still skinny, and there's a nice little shower right here..." he hinted huskily, his breath tickled my ear. I grinned and let him tug me up to my feet. I hooked my finger in the waistband of his boxers and kissed him hungrily before I shoved him out the door and locked it, "Jo! Come on." he cried out. I snickered.

"Nope! That's what got us here in the first place, so, no lovin' for you." I called through the door. I laughed and took my shower. I stared at my stomach as water ran down my skin. A small baby bump had found its way there. I nibbled my lip as I ran my fingers over the scars across my abdomen. I finished my shower and traded places with Dick. I continued to towel my hair so my clothes wouldn't be to wet when breakfast rolls around.

I dropped the towel in the laundry basket and was about to begin yanking a comb through my damp tangles when something, or someone, crashed through the window. I yelped in shock and found myself pressed against the wall. I stared into the eye holes of the hed helmet of the Red Hood. He had been dormant from what I heard a few weeks ago.

Well, obviously, he's acting hostile to me, so now I react just as hostile to protect Carmen. Head butting him was out, that'd only harm me. So I kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and I slammed my double-fisted hands at the base of his neck. He grunted and tackled me at the waist.

Now, as this was going on, Dick walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet, buck-ass naked, and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Waf da Hell?" he sputtered, looking pissed and sexy. I snatched up a towel and tossed it to him. He wrapped it around his waist, "Jason, what the fuck are you trying to pull? That's my girlfriend."

"No she's not-"

"Yes I am! I think I would know if I was his girlfriend or not, bozo." I growled, pissed that this idiot had tried to kill me.

"No you're not, you're just some whore sucking money off of my brother." Jason shot back.

"So...I guess it's too late to tell him we're having a baby is it?" I asked Dick who was laughing his ass off by now - at Jason of course.

"Little bro! Meet my girlfriend, that is not sucking money from me, and is my baby-mama." Dick said wrapping a wet arm around my waist. Jason took off his helmet and got in my face.

"If you even think of hurting Dick, I will gut that infant from your womb." he growled. I head butted him, breaking his nose.

"If you ever threaten me, my child, or my boyfriend. I will personally use my claws to neuter you slowly and painfully." I hissed in his ear, "You've got you're Black Cat warning, don't push it."

"...So, Little Wing...wanna join us for breakfast? I hear Steph's coming over." I heard Dick propose, I guess there are more bats to meet. Oh, joy!

**Hehe...so! Red Hood and Spoiler are joining the CHAOS! Klarion would be soooo proud of me! XD Please review! I know it's short, but next chapter is going to be AWESOMAZING! It will blow your mind!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Once the room was reorganized after Jason's misunderstanding we made our way downstairs to were the batclan now sat. Tim was sitting beside a blonde girl with a bright smile who was sitting beside a girl with black hair and dark eyes. Damian was sitting between Alfred and Bruce and there were three more spots at the end of the table. We took our seats at the end.

"Jason?" everyone but Alfred, Damian, Dick, and I asked in bewilderment.

"What? I'm not missing out on Alfie's breakfast." he defended himself.

"You knew, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Master Bruce, I invited Master Jason to meet Miss JoJo." Alfred declared as he set down a plate full of eggs, bacon, pancakes slathered in butter and syrup in front of me. My stomach rumbled and I began to salivate. Dick and Jason received a plate each similar to mine and the others. Once everyone was served their plate and their glass of cold orange juice Alfred sat down with his own breakfast. I dug in along with everyone else. It was silent save for the sound of people eating.

I downed it all with my glass of orange juice.

"That was delicious, Alfred. I don't think I've ever eaten this well before in my life." I said as I leaned back and patted my stomach.

"Ever? Were are you from? Russia." the blonde girl snorted teasingly.

"Yes. Yes I am from Russian." I replied drolly.

"Oh...I guess that changes things, eh? I'm Stephanie Brown, or Spoiler." the blonde girl blushed.

"I'm Cassandra Cain, or Oracle, you can call me Cass, though." the dark haired girl said, looking up from her empty plate.

"Nice to meet you, I'm JoJo Keeper, or Black Cat." I said nodding to the girls.

"I see you met Jason already." Damian smirked devilishly. I narrowed my eyes at him, he had something to do with Jason's attack.

"Yeah, seems like you know a lot, Demon Child." I growled. He shrugged.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." he grinned at me. I honestly am going to KILL this child.

"I wonder how you know so much." I muttered narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"I have my ways." he shrugged. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Tattle-tale." he said. Damian shot him a glare.

"What ever, Drake." Damian said.

"Come on you two." Bruce said, "Cut it out, today's about The family, not some childish prank."

"Sorry, Dad." they muttered.

"Alright, Master Bruce, should we tell them today's plans or wait until we get to Plan Fun Day?" Alfred asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"What's Plan Fun Day?" I asked, I wasn't surprised to find that the others didn't know either.

"Let's wait, Alfred." Bruce said with a grin. What did they have planned?

We all packed ourselves into the large Cadillac that surprisingly fit nine people comfortably. Who knew? The windows were tinted so that those in the back - us 'kids'- could not see through any window. But those in the front - Bruce and Alfred- could see just fine. I found it irritating. I huffed and puffed until Bruce sent my temper-tamtrum tumbling down.

"JoJo, it's useless, I would suggest that you don't stress your baby at such a vital stage." he said, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Whatever, I don't like this plan of yours I don't trust those batty eyes of yours...you snake with wings." I replied pouting slightly. Damn mood swings. Finally after a thirty minute drive Alfred came to a stop and unlocked the car. We all piled out and stared in shock at the place that Bruce and Alfred had brought us to.

Laser Tag Stadium. I grinned and hugged Bruce.

"I love you, Dad!" I squealed before leaving them in the dust for a fun-filled day of laser tag.

**So what do you think? Next chapter will be an EPIC battle with a HUGE surprise! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Alright, here's the objective of the game. It's every man for themselves. Alfred will not being playing with us today, he'd rather watch." Bruce explained as we stood at the start of the course. I grinned. I had never played this game, but it was so made for me.

"Alright, now, no serious hand to hand combat, we don't want them to catch on. You may shoot any part of the body to 'kill' someone. That's all, let's play some laser tag, people!" and we were off.

I took the low ground, knowing for a fact the bat's immediately go for high ground. I watched and waited for the right moment to strike.

* * *

(Dick POV)

I swung up onto the tallest climbing wall in the course. I scanned the shadows for anyone. Damian to be exact. That little twirp could have caused a miscarriage, he's lucky I intervened and JoJo is a good fighter. My eye caught a flicker of movement to my right a ways off.

It wasn't Damian, but Steph. She was crouched with her gun for something ahead of her, a little to the left. I followed her gave and caught sight of Tim who was scanning his surroundings. I let Steph shoot him since I couldn't get a good angle at him from where I was. The instant she pulled the trigger, I aimed and shot her through the heart.

She looked up as he gear shut down and glared at me. I winked and disappeared. Tim and Stephanie down. Cass, Damian, JoJo, Bruce, and Jason were left. I was so going to win. I sprinted to the edge of one climbing wall and jumped, one after another until I hit the ground rolling. I came up in a crouch and aimed my gun, swerving around.

Cost clear. I hid in the shadows and watched for any sign of the living. I heard someone curse and Cass walked past me, her gear shut off. She was out, but who ever got her was still around.

Damian, here I come.

* * *

(JoJo POV)

I've been hiding for some time. As far as I know, Cass and Jason are out, courtesy to me. I decided it was time to change posts. I checked and double checked before sliding through the shadows silently. I rounded a corner. I pulled my gun up and aimed, coming point to gun point with Dick Grayson's gun.

"Hey, babe, I'm assuming you got Cass?" he smirked.

"Yeah, and Jason. How about you?" I grinned. He winked.

"I got Steph, and she got Tim before I got her." he shrugged.

"So that leaves Bruce, Demon, and us." I said, the whole time not taking my gun from him or my finger from the trigger.

"Let's say we gang up, knock out Bruce and Lil' D then we split and hunt each other down?" he suggested. I contemplated. Once Bruce was out of the game I'll just assassinate Dick when his back's turned and take Lil' D on myself. Insuring victory. I nodded. We loosened our stances and shook hands in agreement, at least, that's what I planned.

Dick jerked me into his embrace and kissed me deeply. I pulled back.

"Don't want to get distracted, now do we, babe?" I grinned unashamed. He smirked and winked at me.

"Okay, so, we take out Bruce first, then we torment the little demon before knocking him out. After that, may the best boyfriend win." he explained the plan. I chuckled softy.

"Don't you mean, soon-to-be-mother?" I kissed his cheek and took the high ground, knowing exactly where Bruce would be, he was just too predictable.

Finding Bruce wasn't as easy as I had calculated. But we came across Damian, looks like he was searching for Bruce as well. I took aim and fired and bingo, he was out. He scowled.

"Tt. Tipicle cat, hides in the shadows like a coward." I shot him a second time as a warning. I turned to my left and shot Dick. He was shocked, to say the least, then pissed. He stormed to the sidelines and sat with a huff. I smirked and winked at him. He mumbled something and I let it slide. I did back-stab him.

Now, to take care of Daddy Bats. My gear buzzed and shut off. My eyes widened and Bruce dropped down beside me. The bastard had been in the rafters that whole time and let us kids dupe it out! I should have know.

I pouted on the way home while the others laughed and joked.

"Hey, Jason, why don't you stay for a while?" Cass said, "Steph and I are done travelling, we have duties here in Gotham as Oracle and Spoiler, and you need some family time anyways. The Red Hood is making you all stiff."

"...My place is a dump anyways." Jason sighed after giving into the Batclan puppy-dog eye ritual. I laughed at him.

"Sucker, even I can ignore that." I scoffed. He playfully punched my shoulder and I punched back. I suddenly felt exhausted. I crashed.

"Wake up, love, we're home." I groaned as Dick helped me into the house. I was so tired. I plopped on our bed and fell asleep once more. Dick woke me up at dinner time and I ate some chicken and vegetables before returning to bed at nine o'clock.

"I'll make the appointment, you take care of JoJo." I faintly heard Bruce say. That reminded me. One week until the first ultra-sound. I smiled and fell asleep as Dick kissed my brow.

**Please review! I loved feedback! Next chappie will be the ultra sound appointment.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I sighed. Tomorrow was the appointment for the first ultrasound. We would learn when the due date was and the health. I squirmed in Dick's arms until I was facing the alarm clock on my side table. It read three thirty-six AM. Five more hours. Dick sighed.

"Go to sleep, Jo, it's three in the morning. You need to sleep before the appointment." he groaned as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I can't, Dick, I'm so nervous!" I whispered as I rolled over and hid my face against his chest. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"Don't worry, love, nothing's going to happen." he reassured me, "I promise."

"I know, Dick, it's just I'm...scared" I whispered. He sighed softly and sat up, pulling me with him.

"I'll be right there with you, forever and always...Josephine, will you marry me?" I pulled back and stared into his eyes. They were full of warmth and love and sincerity.

"Yes!" I screamed flinging myself at him. I kissed him deeply. I yelped and pulled back, though, when the door burst open to a panicked Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne followed by Bruce and Alfred.

"What happened?" Jason asked holding his gun out swinging it wildly.

"I proposed? Is that a capital crime, or what?" Dick scoffed as he flicked the light on. He snatched up a black velvet box from the drawer and popped it open revealing a large diamond ring. I let him slip it onto my left ring finger.

"It's a bit much, Dick." I said with a grin.

"I only get the best for the best." Dick whispered as the others exited our bedroom muttering tired congratulations'.

"My fiance's a cheese ball." I grin as I settled against his chest. He chuckled and kissed my head before mumbling goodnight and falling asleep. I sighed. It was almost four o'clock in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. I bit my lip and prayed for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because I was scared I would fail.

* * *

I hadn't gotten any sleep. Dick knew it, too. He pursed his lips when he awoke to my stressed, tired face a few hours later. He gave me a disapproving frown before he got up and disappeared into the bathroom. I was so tired my mind didn't register the fact that when he came back he had a syringe.

I blinked when I felt a pinch before my vision faded to blackness.

* * *

"JoJo, wake up." my eyes were heavy but I managed to open them anyway. I was lying on a hospital cot. I blinked away the fatigue and sat up slowly. We were at the doctor's office. A woman entered wearing pink scrubs. She smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reyn, I will be performing the ultrasound today. Let's get started." she said as she smiled brightly at me, unperturbed that I was wearing an oversized shirt and sweats, "First we'll check the baby's heart, though."

She pulled out the tools and had me pull up my shirts. She rubbed some cold lotion and pressed a piece of machinery against my abdomen, she slid it around and studied the little heart monitor. Suddenly the lines came to life. She smiled, but it faltered when the line sped up when she moved it. She moved it again and the line went faster. Her grin came back wider than ever.

She put away the stethoscope and pulled out the ultrasound head and prepped it before scanning my womb. What came up on the screen changed Dick and I's lives.

**SUCKERS! I'll update really fast if you give me 5 reviews! FIVE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I stared at the screen. I felt...I don't know.

"You're going to have twins!" the doctor smiled at us. I looked up at Dick. He offered me a weak smile, "Their healthy little things, too. Nice, strong heart beats."

"Do you know the gender?" Dick asked. The woman studied the screen for a moment.

"Well, you're definitely having one girl, but I can't tell what the other fetus is, since they're fraternal twins. See the little membrane of skin between them?" I nudged Dick.

"I was right we're going to have a little Carmen." I smiled. I bit my lip as I pressed a hand to my goo-covered stomach.

Once I was cleaned up and we paid for the appointment. Alfred pulled up to the curb and we slid into the back seat. Bruce was waiting in the front.

"How was the ultrasound?" he asked.

"It was...shocking." was all Dick said. He was staring at the small picture in his hand of our children.

"May I see?" Bruce asked. Dick handed him the picture. I watched as his brows rose to his hairline, "Twins?"

"Twins?" Alfred asked from the front. He glanced at us in the mirror. I smiled at him, my eyes sparkling with tearful excitement.

"This is going to be... a very long childhood." Bruce sighed in defeat and I laughed. Albeit a bit nervously. Maybe he was right, we do need Bruce.

**I know it's short! O.O, I'm so ASHAMED! But please still review! I really hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Alfred parked the car in the driveway and Dick helped me out. I followed the boys until I heard a soft mewing. The others didn't notice which was strange. Maybe it was nothing. It came again.

"Uh, I'll be inside in a minute, Dick." I said. His brow creased but he nodded. I rounded the corner to find a small black and white bundle of fur. I kneeled down and poked it. The little thing lifted up its head and wailed loudly. The poor kitten was shivering in the August chill. I glanced around hoping to find the mother hiding in the bushes, but nothing was there. The kitten stared up at me with wide blue eyes and my heart melted. I scooped her up and cradled her against my chest inside my jacket.

I laughed softly when she started to purr. I pushed the door open to find Dick waiting for me. I kissed his cheek.

"What were you doing?" he asked pecking my lips. I pulled out the small bundle. The kitten cocked its head as Dick grinned down at her. She had a patch of white fur on her front left paw, over her right eye and the tips of her tail and ears were white, and a small speck of white on her forehead, "She looks like skin and bones, let's go get her something to eat, okay?"

"Okay, does that sound good Mitzy?" I cooed at the small kitten who mewled in reply. Dick grinned.

"Mitzy? Where did that come from?" he asked as he led me into the kitchen where Alfred was mixing cookie batter in a large, as in can fit an eight month pregnant woman's stomach who's having quadruples large, metal bowl.

"Well, she's got one mitten and she's cutesy." I reasoned. Alfred looked up at this.

"what do we have here, Miss JoJo and Master Dick?" he asked catching sight of Mitzy.

"This is Mitzy, my kitten. Do we have any tuna and cream?" I asked as I started to shuffle through the cabinets. I found some tuna and Alfred poured cream on it in a small china dish. He set it on the ground in front of Mitzy. She sniffed the dish before scarfing down its contents. Dick laughed when she sat on her haunches and looked up at us expectantly. I scooped her up and stroked her plump stomach.

"Aww!" Stephanie cooed as she dashed forward to cuddle Mitzy. Mizty mewed in protest as the blonde girl squeezed her to death.

"Why don't you take her out so she can go to the bathroom, don't want to clean up that kind of mess in here." Tim suggested watching his girlfriend from the doorway with a small grin. Steph obliged happily as she hurried out the door.

"Cute." I smiled at the ex-Robin. He frowned and scrunched his brow together.

"What?" he asked. I chuckled.

"You don't see how you two act around each other? It's adorable, you're all so in love, ah, childish antics. Wait until you get married and have a family...If you survive that part of your heroism." I sighed and patted his shoulder. He glanced at Dick who raised his hands and shook his head.

"No thank you, she's already proven me wrong today, I don't want her having a reason to kick me out of bed, too." he said. I winked at him.

"Smart boy, Dickie." Jason called from the living room.

"So you're having a girl?" Barbara asked.

"A girl and a mystery." I said smiling softly. That caught their attention.

"What? Come again?" Damian asked, "It..it sounded like you're have twins...fraternal twins."

"Yep...a baby girl and a possible baby boy or another baby girl." I declared in a high baby voice as I stared at my stomach.

"Oh my gosh! congratulations!" Cass exclaimed as the others congratulated us too.

"Oh! Dick, we have to tell the others tomorrow." I said, "Call them all to the Cave at...one."

"Yes, love." he said kissing my cheek, "Now, it's four in the afternoon, are you hungry, tired, do you need anything?" I smiled.

"No, but thank you, Richard...and I love you." I whispered the last part in his ear. He smiled and kissed me tenderly. Silently conveying his love for me.

Stephanie burst into the kitchen with a frazzled Mitzy clinging to her grey sweater.

"Twins!? Twins?" she shrieked in excitement she jumped up and down happily, "I hope their girls! Or a girl and a boy! Oh! So cute." I laughed as I pried Mitzy from her arms. Tim came up and pulled the heroine to his side and laughed with the rest of us at her antics. But, his was more loving and sweet. He kissed her temple and she beamed up at him. He sipped his tea and winked at her.

"Tim...I want babies, lots of 'em." Tim choked and spat out his warm tea.

"What!?" he spluttered.

"Not right now of course...next year." she grinned up at him innocently before kissing his tea soaked lips and skipping away. He looked to me for help. I winked.

"You can't stop a girl when she wants something realistic." Jason called from the living room once more before cackling. I rolled my eyes. Mitzy jumped out of my arms and ran herself up against Damian's leg, surprisingly he didn't kick her away or anything. He bent down and absently stroked her kindly.

"You like cats, Demon?" I asked. He blinked and looked up in surprise.

"Oh...tt, she's a kitten, even Savage would pet her." he defended himself. I cocked a brow but let it go. A timer went off and Alfred bustled into the kitchen and pulled out a batch of two baker's-dozen chocolate chip cookies and another dozen of snickerdoodles.

"Cookies!" I shouted. Almost immediately a stampede of footsteps comes rumbling in as everyone sat at the table and waited patiently, talking softly amongst each other. The main topic...my double slinger. I smiled, I could get used to this.

**Please review! Sorry it's been a while, but I wanted this chapter to be really good! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen

"Alright, beautiful, show me that stomach." Dick grinned as he held the small, silver camcorder as I stood in front of the full length mirror in our bathroom. I was wearing sweats and an over sized t-shirt. I rolled my eyes but lifted up the hem anyways revealing my twenty-five week round belly. It was obvious that I was pregnant with twins.

"I really don't agree with this Dick, why would our babies want to see their fat mother?" I whined as I pulled my shirt back down. He chuckled and closed the camera. I followed him out of the bathroom with a hand on my stomach. I felt a soft flutter against my hand. I gasped, "Dick! They kicked, they kicked!"

He rushed over and placed his hands on my stomach. He grinned up at me when they kicked again.

"Hey their baby Carmen and baby Jaiye!" Dick cooed softly. We had gone back last week and got Jaiye's gender. Two baby girls.

"Mommy loves you." I said softly. Dick looked up at me. He smiled happily as he stood up and kissed me slowly and passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he coiled his toned arms around my waist.

"I love you." he whispered softly as he pecked my lip.

"I love you, too." I whispered back smiling widely, "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know." Dick whispered as he chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah...no...maybe?" I said uncertainly. He laughed and lead me down to the kitchen were Alfred was cleaning dishes.

"Hey, Alfie!" Dick said as he cracked the fridge open and shuffled around pulling out the peanut butter, grape jelly, and then searching through the cabinets for the bread.

"Hello, Master Dick." Alfred said as he continued his chore. I heaved myself up onto one of the stools for the kitchen island. Dick made two sandwiches. One for me, one for him. I savored my PB&J. I slid off my stool. I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and the hypoallergenic chocolate. I closed the fridge, then reopened it and pulled out the pickles.

Dick raised a brow and smirked at me.

"What? Can't you're pregnant fiancée eat her chocolate, pickles, and milk in peace?" I mumbled as I stuffed a piece of chocolate and pickle in my mouth as I poured a glass of milk.

"I don't know...I was hoping my fiancée would eat like most normal people...Chocolate and pickles. Just wrong." Dick muttered as he shook his head.

"It's a pregnancy thing, Dick, get over it." I said around another piece of chocolate and pickle. He chuckled and kissed my temple as he passed me to clean up our plates and utensils. He helped Alfred finish the dishes and put them away while Alfred wiped the counter tops down.

"So, Jo, what do you think about going to the Cave?" Dick asked casually.

"Yes! I mean...Yes, I would love to go to the cave. When are we leaving?" I asked clearing my throat. Dick smirked.

"We can leave now if you really want to go." I bustled off and changed into a pair jeans and pulled a sweatshirt on. Dick held the door open and I climbed into the Ford Civic. I buckled up and turned the heat on low. Dick climbed into the driver's seat and buckled in as well before starting the car. He was about to pull out when I stopped him.

"Mitzy!" I gasped. He sighed.

"I'll go get her." he opened the door and the small kitten hopped in, "Or let her in the car?" she climbed up his pant leg and scrambled over into my lap. Dick closed the door and pulled out of the garage. He sped down the road to downtown Gotham. I stroked Mitzy as we rode along. Soon we came to the old garage where Dick hid the car. We walked in the shadows until we came to the broken phone booth that was our transportation to the Cave. I went first.

"Authorized, Black Cat, B27." the automatic voice droned, "Authorized, Nightwing, B01." Dick had his shades on. I rolled my eyes as Mitzy swatted the glasses from her perch on his shoulder. He scowled and plucked the kitten from his shirt and put her in my arms. She purred and rubbed her head against my neck.

We walked into the rec room to find Megan, Garfield, and Bart.

"I'm so not feeling the mode!" the futuristic speedster groaned as he shelled out twenty dollars to Garfield who was grinning.

"Hey JoJo! Hey Nightwing!" Megan said cheerily as she left for the kitchen. I smelt the tell-tale scent of cookies, "I'm making snickerdoodles!"

"Sounds delicious, M'gann!" Dick called as he followed the Martian, dragging me with him. She telekinetically pulled out four huge trays, each with two dozen cookies, and placed them on the cooling racks. She turned the oven off and closed it before turning to us. She caught sight of Mitzy in my arms.

"Oh my goodness! She's so cute!" she said giddily as she snatched my kitten from my arms and cuddled her against her chest, "What's her name?"

"Mitzy." I replied. The kitten mewed and squirmed in Megan's tight grip.

"Oh! That's so cute! So are you here for the Thanksgiving dinner we're having tonight?" she asked innocently.

"Yep! Then we will sleep heavily tonight and have another Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Dick said, "So, we won't have to eat for a good long time."

"That's what you think." I muttered as I rubbed my enlarged stomach, "I'm feeding three."

"These two meals will feed twenty million, JoJo, I'm sure you won't eat for a few days." Dick called as he began shuffling through the fridge and pulling out the orange juice carton and chugging straight from it.

"Dick! Get a glass." I scolded, "So, Meganski, how's things been lately?"

"Oh, La'gaan is the sweetest! He's so kind and loving. He calls me his Angelfish!" she beamed happily as she started preparing four large turkeys. Her eyes glowed green as she seasoned the meat. She levitated them into the reopened oven that was preheated and prepared for cooking. She then went to work on the massive bowl of green bean casserole. I helped her around as much as I could. But you can't waddle very fast.

"JoJo, let Megan cook, you need your rest." Dick said as he led me out of the kitchen. I huffed but let him do so. He sat down with me on the couch just as Wonder Girl, Batgirl, and Bumble Bee walked in.

"Hey, Jo, Dick, Mitzy!" Babs grinned when she caught sight of the playful kitten. She scooped her up and kissed her brow. I let the girls fawn over Mitzy. I decided to take a little nap. I leaned against Dick and fell asleep, waiting for dinner.

**YAY! I finished it! The next chapter will be the dinner! XD EII! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen

We all sat at large table. Four large turkeys, six bowls of mixed vegetables, five bowls of green bean casseroles, four pans of stuffing, several massive bowls of mashed potatoes with gravy boats beside them, and several dozen baskets of biscuits. Butter, jam, and honey containers were scattered with salt and pepper shakers across the table.

Wally and the boys were practically salivating except for Roy, Kaldur, and Conner who sat emotionless. Megan's eyes glowed green and the spoons, forks, and knives went to work on serving everyone equally. A knife and fork carved a turkey at a time and served everyone the white or dark meat.

I, myself, received two drumsticks, three biscuits, and two scoops of everything else. I salted - I've been really crazy about salt lately - my food and put honey and butter on my biscuits. Glasses of tea floated to the spots in front of our places. I took a bite of gravy covered turkey and potatoes and sighed.

"It's delicious, Meg. You are such an amazing cook!" I moaned before I stuffed my mouth with more food. Once the table was cleared of empty bowls, platters, pans, and other dishes the deserts came floating in courteous of Megan. Cherry pies, fruit platters with cream dip, black forest cakes, apple pies, key lime pie, carrot cake, jello, and warm brownies.

"Oh man oh man oh man!" Wally groaned as he watched the sweets fly past him. He was in Speedster heaven.

"I love you, Angelfish! Have I told you that today?" La'gaan asked as he stared at the chocolate cake with wide eyes. He reached out to taste the frosting, but a cutting knife smacked his hand with the flat of the blade. He jerked his hand back.

"Rejection!" Jaime snickered.

"You are so feeling the mode, my friend." Bart grinned and high-fived Jaime. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Since Artemis and JoJo are the two soon to be mothers they get to have first choice." Megan squealed. For some reason, I felt like someone was glaring at me. It wasn't any of the men, or any of the team. I turned around and found myself staring at Zatana, who was the guilty one for the strange feeling.

"I knew I'd forget someone!" Megan said as she slapped her palm against her forehead.

"You didn't forget me, M'gann." Zatanna said. I quirked a brow.

"Then why'd you not come earlier? Why are you suited up?" Artemis asked as she tapped her fingers against her large stomach. She was frowned, her eyes slightly narrowed, as were Jade's and Batgirl's.

"I was busy with Dr. Fate." she replied, "I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you."

"Thank you, for your consideration, Zatana." I faked a smile, it didn't reach my eyes. A heavy air of malice settled between us comfortably. I don't know what her problem is, but Dick is mine, "Good bye."

"Bye." she said as she turned and sauntered out of the Cave. She didn't use the zeta beams, so she probably made a portal to come and go since she's magic and all. Dick let out the breath he had been holding.

"You didn't think I could handle myself, Love? I'm hurt." I said as I leaned back and glared at my plate.

"Did...anyone else feel the temperature drop when she entered?" Jaime shuddered with Bart.

"She's definatly feeling the mode. Isn't that the girl Nightwing dated?" Bart snapped his mouth closed, not that it would help. Silence fell upon the room.

"I don't care, Nightwing. She doesn't matter now." I said as I sipped my sweet tea nonchalantly, "Besides, I already knew you and Batgirl had a thing, and you and Zatana's little fling when you where Robin. I'm not stupid. I don't assume that you were an innocent guy before me." I whispered as I got up and passed him. Relief crossed his face.

"I'm feeling the mode, guys. Nightwing, take me home." I said as I grabbed my sweatshirt, "Bye guys." I chuckled as Dick grabbed two brownies.

"Bye!" the others called as we entered the rec room. A flash of movement made me turn my head slightly. I caught sight of Zatana turning a corner.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, hon." I said as I started down the corridor that Zatana had taken. A look of worry crossed his features, but he let me go.

I walked down the corridor and turned just in time to catch sight of Zatana entering a room and leaving it open. I entered the room and was pushed against the wall adjacent to the doorway. Zatana stood there glaring at me.

"I don't see what good this will do you." I said calmly. She scowled and released me, "Find someone else, Zatana. Nightwing's my fincee, get over it."

"I don't see what he sees in you, but he's not going to stick around, not even for those babies. So you better just give up now, blonde, because, he may not know it, but Nightwing is in love with me." she growled.

"He proposed to me. I'm the mother of his twin daughters. He's admitted his love for me. Get. Over. It." I enunciated each word. I turned and left the magician in the room. I turned and came face to face with Dick.

"I'm so sorry JoJo." he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, only to pity the petty." I replied kissing his cheek, "You're going to be a great father." he smiled and squeezed my before he let me go and gripped my hand in his. That night we curled up together on our bed and just held each other.

**Eiii! Now on to the next Thanks Giving meal! With wholesome family fun! And Damian and Jason...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifteen

I woke up to find Dick awake lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. I kissed his cheek and slowly got out of bed. I did my morning routine and exited the bathroom in jeans, a burnt orange blouse, and a green knit cardigan. I pulled my hair up into a bun and sat down on the bed where Dick helped me put on my socks and boots. He disappeared into the bathroom and did his routine. I scrounged around for my chapstick and applied some foundation to my face.

"How's it going?" Dick asked as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands against my stomach. I laced my finger through his.

"Good, I haven't had to pee too much lately." I replied leaning against him. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"I love you." he said as he swayed us side to side.

"Mmm." I sighed contentedly, "We need to go down stairs."

"We should..." he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck. I turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. My fingers knitted in his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled back and away from him and left the room. I turned and looked at him expectantly.

"You didn't really think you'd get lucky, Dick, did you?" I called. He sighed and followed me down to the kitchen where Alfred was preparing the list for the items he would need to finish our Thanksgiving meal, which was almost fully finished.

"Ah! Master Dick, here is you list. The others have already gotten a start on their's, hurry now, we'll leave together." Alfred said as he handed Dick a slip of paper.

"You go ahead, Richard, I'm still tired." I said as I made my way to the lounge, "Love you!"

"Love you, too, JoJo." Dick called before the door closed. I watched as Alfred and he drove down the driveway and take a right. I sighed and relaxed in a leather easy chair. I almost fell asleep went I heard soft footsteps come down the stairs. My eyes snapped open and my heart went into overdrive. Intruders...intruder.

I sighed in relief as Mitzy made her way down the stairs. I smiled and got up, scooping the kitten into my arms. She mewed and swatted at a stray piece of hair.

Pew! Glass shattered and I threw myself to the floor as bullets rained across the room, splintering the walls and sending a vase crashing to the ground. Mitzy flashed out of the room in terror, not that I blame her. I scrambled across the littered floor to the corridor that led to the secret entrance to the bat cave.

"Mitzy!" I called and the kitten dashed into my arms before I slammed the clock door closed. It closed and I made my way into the cave. I could faintly hear the bullets destroying the house. I made my way to the extremely advanced computer and pressed what looked like an 'on' button. The computer screen lit up and Bruce's face came on the screen.

"JoJo? What are you doing?" he asked. He was in a car.

"Bruce! Thank God. Someone tried to kill me." I whispered I jumped when the bullets grew louder. Then silence.

"Be quiet. I'm on my way." he said, his eyes steeled in cold determination. I nodded and turned the computer off and I snatched Mitzy back up and hurried further away from the entrance. I scrounged up two back up utility belts and my Glocks. Clean and well oiled. I loaded them and holstered them on the utility belts. I found a large hoodie and pulled it on and stuffed Mitzy into the over sized pouch. She meowed in protest but stayed put.

I found myself in the hanger where they kept the vehicles. Perfect for a quick get-away. I found a motorcycle near the back entrance and nearly swooned with relief. It was perfect for a pregnant woman to drive. I hid the black bike and myself further down my exit tunnel. I found my suit and tugged on my black boot. I snuck back into the main part of the bat cave and pulled up the video footage of the mansion. It was total chaos. But that's not it. Red Room.

**BUM BUM BUUUUM! SO...I lied about Jason...and Damian...sorry! But don't worry! They MIGHT be in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Sixteen

Oh God, oh God, oh God! Red Room was here. They were after me. Dear God, I'll never get to see Dick, or Artemis, or Megan again. My babies... I typed something into the computer. Bingo. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Who is this?" Natasha snapped into the phone.

"Nat, I need your help." I said as I rushed around setting up a trap if the spies found the entrance.

"Josephine? What's happened?" she asked.

"Red Room's here, They're trying to kill me, I'm pregnant and-" Sploosh! I stared down at the ground, "I just went into labor."

"Where are you? Nevermind, I'll be there in ten. Be ready for a bumpy ride, cetpa." Natasha said.

"Hurry." I whispered before the signal was cut. I pocketed my phone and searched the first aid chest - an actual four foot wide chest filled with medical supplies that would put a hospital to shame- and pulled out pain meds. I popped in several pills and searched around until I found a box that read 'EPIDURALS.' I raised my brows. Only Bruce Wayne would be that prepared.

I gasped when my secret entrance door burst open as a black truck barreled towards me. It screeched to a stop and a familiar red head poked her head out of the open window.

"Get in! Now, before they find us!" I hopped into the front seat. Pain started to set in. I grimaced.

"Go! For God's sake!" I moaned. She reversed and sped out of the cave. She swerved out of the forest and burst onto the highway leading to Gotham, and ultimately, the hospital. I was panting now, the pain medication hadn't kicked in and I was really feeling the labor. Sweat glistened on my face as I leaned back and tried to relax. I grabbed my cell and dialed Dick's number.

"JoJo? What's up?" Dick's voice filled with concern.

"I'm...in labor, Nat's...taking me to the hospital." I panted through gasps.

"Be there, Bird-Brain, or else." Natasha growled as she zoomed through traffic, nearly illegally, but we didn't have time to get pulled over. She jerked the wheel and nearly rolled the truck as she turned into the emergency loading area. She slammed on the breaks and leapt out of the truck and helped me out.

"She's in labor, two months early. Get her to a doctor. Now." Natasha growled, her Russian accent thick and deadly. The nurses nodded and helped me into a wheelchair. They rolled me off at a brisk pace with Natasha at our sides. They helped me into a hospital bed and dressed me into a hospital gown. They rushed around and prepped me for labor. A doctor in pink scrubs came in and shoved her hands into rubber gloves.

"She's four centimeters." the lady said as the other nurses ran around. Natasha sat beside me and was writing on the information sheet.

"Where's Dick?" I screamed, the pain was unbearable. Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood a frazzled looking Dick Grayson.

"I'm here! I'm here!" he was gasping and breathing heavily. He rushed to my side as Bruce, Damian, Alfred, Jason, and Tim stood at the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but only two people at a time." a nurse said softly as she lead them to the waiting room near my room.

"I want an epidural." I cried softly as tears ran down my cheeks.

"She's at five centimeters." a nurse called as the doctor prepared for an epidural.

"Shh, it's alright, baby."Dick said as they gave me the needle. The pain slowly eased away until it was a numb throb.

"Seven centimeters!"

"Alright, Miss JoJo, we're almost there." the doctor said, "Breath like this, he he, ho ho, he he, ho ho." I nodded and started breathing.

"Eight and a half."

"Alright, we'll be starting very soon, now." the doctor said as she stood in front of me, "Now, miss, I need you to prepare to push."

"Okay." I said, my voice hoarse.

"Alright, push!" I pushed, "Keep pushing!"

* * *

Six hours later...

"The head's out. Almost done, JoJo." Dr. Myers said. I had already given birth to Carmen two hours ago. I pushed once more, squeezing Dick's unbroken hand. Snap! Dick winced as I broke his fingers again.

"Sorry." I whispered. Dick smiled and kissed my cheek.

"No problem." he said, "Now push."

I screamed as I gave one finally push and my second daughter was born. But, silence met my ears. The doctors went into overdrive as they carried my baby off.

"Wha-what's happening?" I asked, "Why are you, where's my baby?" I asked.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart." Dick said, fear in his eyes. He exited the room and followed after the doctors. He didn't come back for such a long time. I started to cry softly. Was my baby dead? Then, Dick came back. In his arms was a small, pink bundle that wiggled and squirmed. He was smiling widely. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

Another nurse came with Carmen and handed her to me. I let out a relieved sob and helped my small baby to my chest. Dick lay beside me on my bed and we stared at our little miracles.

I guess luck comes in small forms, now a days.

"Beautiful, cetpa." Natasha smiled softly as she stroked Carmen's scarlet ringlets. Carmen's dark blue eyes stared at Natasha and I in awe, her pearl pink lips formed a small 'o,' her small pinkish face seemed to pale as the red left her skin. Jaiye had a black mop of hair and sparkling green eyes. Her skin just as pale as Carmen's. They were small, like porcelain dolls. Fragile.

"Other than the fact that your daughters are two months premature. They're healthy as could be. We were a little worried about Jaiye, but she was just a quiet baby."

"They can come out quiet?" I asked shocked. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's not that common, but babies that come out not crying tend to be amazingly gifted. Celine Dion was born without crying, as well as Micheal Phelps." she said, "You're daughter might be the next big thing." I smiled down at my daughter. She already is. I thought to myself.

"Hey." Bruce said as the doctor left, "How are they?"

"Breathing, healthy...here!" I beamed up at the man who was like a father to me. He smiled and watched as we held our daughters.

"I don't think I'll ever get over this." Dick said as let Jaiye suck on his finger. Soon the others filed in, along with the Team.

"Hey there babies!" Megan whispered as she smiled at little Carmen who gurgle and gripped her pixie cut auburn hair. I let Artemis hold Jaiye who chewed on her long blonde hair. I rested my head against Dick's shoulder as our daughters were passed around for the next hour.

"Alright, I need Carmen Natalia Keeper-Grayson and Jaiye Rylie Keeper-Grayson." a large nurse said as she and another nurse took my daughters. They gave everyone directions to the room where the babies would be for viewing.

"Have a good evening." the second nurse said softly. Slowly the crowd dispersed until it was only my sister, Dick, Bruce, Alfred, and the three bat boys. I fell asleep and dreamed of my family.

**EIIIII! The BABIES ARE HERE! XD I'm so HAPPY! But this is FAR from the end...I think... most likely. Please review, I now know that born sleeping is another way of saying Stillborn! When you are born stillborn...you're dead. So! Jaiye was not born sleeping, she was quiet, not screaming and yelling like most babies! Thank you DavisxEmber!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Seventeen

"Hey!" Megan called softly as she, La'gaan, and Conner entered my room. I was resting on my bed, wishing for someone to come entertain me. Even Damian would do. That's how boring this hospital was. I still hadn't gotten to see my babies since they took them four hours ago. They were giving them tests and stuff that I don't remember because it was just the motions with every newborn infant.

"Thank Heavens! I thought I'd die waiting for Dick to come back with the girls!" I huffed, "Hey...Megan, I've decided on my God parents for the girls."

"Oh! Who are they?" she asked in excitement.

"For Baby Jaiye, Wally, Artemis, and Natasha. For Carmen, you, Conner, and Natasha." Megan's eyes widened in excitement.

"You...you really mean it, JoJo?" she asked biting her lip. I nodded and squealed and enveloped me in a monster hug.

"Yes, I'm awesome...Meg...can't! Breathe!" I gasped. She pulled back and blushed cherry red.

"Sorry!" she said.

"No problem, I went through seven and a half hours of labor, Meganski. I know pain, I got up and personal with it." I told her, "Don't get pregnant."

"Oh...is it really that bad?" I nodded. She grimaced.

"Thanks, JoJo, for making me the Godfather." Conner spoke up after a while. I smiled.

"It was an easy decision, Con. If I can trust Wally with my daughter, I can definitely trust you." I told him. He cracked a small grin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw La'gaan frown slightly.

"What's that I hear about trusting me and trusting Conner?" Wally asked as he blurred into my room to stand on the other side of me.

"I can trust you and Conner to be my daughters' godfathers." I said. He did a double-take.

"You...You mean that? You'd make me one of your daughters' godfather? And Arty's one of the Godmothers? Right?" he asked.

"Yes, you are the godparents of Jaiye." Dick said as he and Artemis came in. Artemis's stomach was large, and she still had two months to go.

"JoJo! Is it true?" Artemis was near tears. I nodded and we started to ball. Soon Megan joined in. My two best friends sat on either side of my bed and we cried together with tears of happiness and stress. The four men stared at us with concern.

"I know why mine's crying, and JoJo, but what about Megan? She's not..." Wally glanced over at La'gaan.

"No! No. We haven't gone that far." the yet was implied and I wanted to strangle that Atlantean. We'll see, La'gaan, we'll see. We cried for about ten minutes before we calmed down.

"I'm bored to tears, Nightboy! I can't take this hospital anymore." I whined, I pouted and pulled out the big guns, my puppy dog eyes. He averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby, but we have to stay for five more days. Five!" he said, his voice quivered. I huffed. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Oh! And you'll never guess, but Red Helmet knocked a girl up. And not just any girl. Joker's daughter."

"Joker has a daughter?" I asked, the looks from the others said the same thing as I did.

"Yeah, Ace Quinn**(Name sound familiar? hmmmm? Check out my BATMAN story, Three's a Crowd!) **she's a pretty good thief. But she's been wanting to change her life, lately. Now we know why. She and Red we screwing around in bed together." He said, smirking, "I dropped by last night and got sweet revenge on him...I felt bad though, she started to sob. So, I ended up confessing, and then she punched me and pushed me out the window. I was lucky to be dressed as Nightwing."

"You deserved it! Scaring a poor girl like that when she's already on an emotional roller coaster." I scolded.

"She's about to pop, kitten. She's been pregnant for the past eight months and two weeks." Dick said

"Wow." Wally said, "J did that? I can't exactly say I'm surprised. But, I'm hoping he doesn't ditch the poor girl."

"He won't, he'd go to the ends of the world for her. He's head over heels for her. I think he might turn around after this, himself." Nightwing said.

"Oh! La'gaan! We're going to miss the movie." Megan gasped

"Bye, guys! Thanks." La'gaan said as he and the Martian hurried out of the room. Soon after Conner left, leaving Arty, Wally, and Dick.

"Jason was chewed out by Bruce. Want to see? I got it on my phone." Dick said, grinning.

**Please review! I hope you liked it! And yes, Natasha is Natasha. ;) The red headed Russian spy assassin. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Eighteen

Today was the day. The day Dick and I brought the twins home. I was dressed in my old pair jeans, a black shirt, and a light jacket. I was making sure that Carmen and Jaiye were securely tucked in as Dick signed us out. I held a small stuffed kitten pretended to make it kiss Carmen's nose, making both girls giggle and kick. Dick finished paying and signing the papers and making a doctor's appointment to check up on the twins.

He hurried back to my side and stooped down and gripped the handle of Carmen's car seat tightly before lifting her up carefully. I carried Jaiye's seat and a nurse held open the door for us and we buckled in the girls into the backseat. I took the passenger seat while Dick took the driver's seat. I buckled in before I messed with my stomach. I had thirty pounds worth of fat that I had to lose. I sighed and Dick glanced at me.

"You okay, babe?" he asked.

"I told you I was going to get fat, Dick." I pouted. He smiled at me and reached over, holding my hand.

"And I love the fat you just as much as the skinny you." he replied grinning as he stopped at a stop light.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I glanced back at the girls who were both sleeping.

"Besides, it won't take long to lose the chub, you can even use the Bat cave for training. The girls can be with you at the same time." Dick assured me.

"Where will you be?"

"Taking care of the team and patrolling Gotham. I still have duties, unlike you who gets to stay home with our daughters." Dick said.

"I guess your right. It's just..." I trailed off.

"You miss the action? The adventure, adrenaline rushes?" he filled in for me smiling gently as he parked the car in the garage.

"Yeah, I don't mind being a mother, but, I want to be with you." I whispered longingly. He smiled at me softly.

"We'll see what we can do about that." he replied. I smiled.

"Thanks, Dick." I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and kissed me again. He slipped his tongue past my lips and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I pulled away when Jaiye started to whine, "Hey, hey, don't cry, baby." I said as I stuck half of my body in the backseat and pulled my daughter to the front seat. Carmen was still fast asleep. I bounced her gently in my arms until she calmed down and curled up in my arms. Her green eyes sparkled with a familiar mischief.

"She got that from me." Dick grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"I just hope she didn't get your stupidity." I muttered. Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes. He got out and opened my door so I could get out. He went around and carefully lifted Carmen out of her seat. She woke with a start but relaxed when she realised she was safe in he daddy's arms. She cooed and giggled at Dick happily.

"You're going to be a daddy's girl, aren't you?" Dick smirked. He was probably thinking of how easy it would be to keep the boys away. I rolled my eyes as Alfred opened the door.

"Good evening, Miss JoJo, Master Dick." he said.

"Hi, Alfie." Dick said and I nodded to the older man. We entered our temporary home and climbed upstairs to put the girls to sleep. I smiled and Dick wrapped his arms around me. As we passed the living room I glanced in. Everything was replaced, not a trace of bullet damaged. Like the attack never happened. I turned away before Dick could notice my stare. We hurried upstairs and set the girls on the bed, away from the edge.

"Two weeks old." Dick whispered staring at them in awe.

"Just think, two weeks ago I went into labor while a Russian spy-assassin society tried to kill me." I said in exhaustion. Dick wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest. He pressed his lips to my brow.

"They won't get you, or our daughters. You have the Batclan, the Justice League, and the team to help protect them. And your sister will kill anyone who threatens her blood." Dick reassured me. I sighed and kissed his lips before turning and picking Jaiye and Carmen up and setting them in the double crib that Bruce bought after we found out it was twins. He gave the single to Jason and Ace.

"When will we get to meet Ace?" I asked out of the blue.

"In about thirty minutes, Bruce is having them over for dinner. Wonderful isn't it?" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Just ignore him if you have to, Dick." I said as I went about unpacking. The girls started to get fussy around ten so I fed them, baby formula since they were lactose-intolerant, and put them down for a nap. I smiled as my daughters' breathing slowed as they fell asleep.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dick whispered making me jump slightly. I turned and smiled up at him.

"It's unbelievable and wonderful." I said standing on my tippy-toes to kiss his lips.

**EII! The babies are home, every things happy...for now... Mwhahahaha! Please review! Sorry it took so long! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was New Year's eve and I was bouncing Jaiye while she gnawed on a chew toy because she was teething. Dick was rocking Carmen because she had an ear ache from her teeth and things have just been exhausting. Dick and I had gotten married shortly after Ace gave birth to Amelia Quinn Todd and moved in with Jason in a new, baby safe apartment away from Crime Alley. We then promptly moved our saying that we had enough complaints from Damian about being kept up at night.

So now we were back in my new old apartment. It's new because Dick had it renovated without me knowing, as a welcome to our technically old but still new home. I let it slide this once. Dick finally put Carmen down for bed and I joined him shortly with Jayie who was now fast asleep as well. I closed the door behind us and when I turned Dick pressed me against the wall.

"It's midnight." he whispered huskily in my ear. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And?" I said just as softly as he slowly led me back to our bedroom.

"It's two thousand and thirteen, we survived another year. I think this calls for a celebration." he said as he kissed my neck slowly.

"Hm." I sighed at the sensation. He gently pushed me onto the bed and lay on top of me, his hands placed on either side of my head. His blue eyes met my green eyes with lust before he leaned down and kissed me passionately. My hands slid under his black tee-shirt and pushed it up over his head. That's when the crying ensued from the baby monitor. Dick sighed and got up.

"I'll get them." he said, a hint of frustration in his voice. I guess it's fair since they did cock block him. I chuckled silently before I got up and changed into more comfortable sleeping attire. He can wait until our honeymoon.

**This is technically the last chapter, but I might post an extra chapter of the honeymoon...IF you ALL review. Everyone that is reading this right now review. You'd be surprised how many actually do read. Please review! Sorry it's so short. But there will be a sequel about the girls, I will not be posting immediately as I have pending projects that I do wish to finish before starting anymore. Thank you all for reading my story(ies) please review!**


End file.
